


A Rogue's Tale - Origins

by DarkRoseTales



Series: A Rogues Tale [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRoseTales/pseuds/DarkRoseTales
Summary: A Rogue's Tale - Origins - Critical Role - OC (Azzura Ravanelis) - This is the tale of my Character within the realm of Critical Role. This story will follow the comics and any extras I feel like adding while I work on integrating my Character into the main story which will be a separate story. (In-Progress)
Series: A Rogues Tale [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165916
Kudos: 1





	1. 01. Backstory

Disclaimer: I don’t own Critical Role or Dungeons and Dragons, or any other fandom’s mentioned. I only own my character Azzura Ravenalis

Welcome to the Origin Story to my Adventures within the Critical Role Universe. This particular story will include my background story for my character, their introduction to Vox Machina and then will follow the adventures within the comic books and the animated series rumoured to be coming to Amazon Prime, along with occasional one-shot adventure.

Authors Notes:  
I write for my own amusement and hold no set schedule for it, because of this I can’t guarantee when the next chapter will be up. Everything written is by me with no help from a beta so any mistakes are my own.

~*8*~ Scene Break

The Back Story

An Orphan. A Half-Elf. A Spy. A Thief.

These are all words that can be used to describe me and they would all be correct. Not that I particularly care. 

I was found in Westruun, by the thieves guild known as The Clasp. I was given the name Azzura Ravenalis, after the colour of my eyes and hair, not very imaginative really. I wasn’t so much raised by the guild, more like trained to fill the gap in their organisation. My training began at a very young age and I became proficient in all aspects of criminal life, a jack of all illegal trades, if you will.

The main lesson that stuck with me from my upbringing was about loyalty. Loyalty must singularly be to myself above all others, others must gain my loyalty and it could be very quickly taken away. So, when the guild left me for dead, my loyalty to them became forfeit and was given to someone else, someone who offered to show me freedom. Needless to say I grabbed this opportunity with both hands and have never looked back.

Through the years I developed my skills, mastering in the arts of disguise, deception and stealth. I could be the centre of attention, all eyes on me or I could be the shadow that you could have sworn you saw move out of the corner of your eye.

I also grew to be able to read people, easily. Their emotions, the intentions, their motives, their reactions. If I was in any way trained in the arcane arts you would swear I could read your mind.

People’s reaction to me often made them predictable and easy to manipulate. It could be anything from my gender to my race that would cause distain. I could always use it to my advantage, plus my upbringing meant I never actually learned to be offended by it.

For all my skills in reading others I often fail to understand my own reactions. This leads to many misunderstandings with people. But, I have help now, only time will tell if it’s for the better. 

My only hope is to one day find a place to call home. It’s what a lot of people want in life and I can’t help but want it too. It would be nice, having a place to belong.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. DarkRoseTales xo


	2. 02. Meeting Vax’ildan

Meeting Vax’ildan

When Azzura was 26 years old, she was given a mission. The mission, to infiltrate a rival guild and gather information. This would be part one of a two part mission.

An anonymous contract was put forward. The job, to retrieve certain captives that were being held prisoner for reasons unknown. The Clasp had already sent in several operatives, each more equipped and experienced than the last, but had so far, heralded no results nor had any of the operatives returned. This meant a much more elaborate plan was needed.

The guild itself was thought to be under the control of a devil. Its members a collection that could be split it two separate groups; one group were truly evil people that enjoyed causing pain and anarchy, the other a group of people that got in over their heads and made a deal, quite literally, with the devil and now served him as repayment. 

Subtly word was released of her skill set and more importantly her defection from the Clasp. She was the bait to tempting not to try and recruit. For weeks she waited, using that time to study the language of the infernal, the language spoke by devils. If the opportunity arose to converse with the devil in charge she wanted to be able to understand anything he might say, either to her or to anyone else.

Eventually she was approached and with a show of great reluctance she slowly allowed them to ‘convince’ her to join. Over the next few weeks she was met several more times with various members and initiated by way of a number of smaller missions. The main one that proved her worth was the information she provided on several of the Clasps current missions. These were all set up of course, but they remained blissfully ignorant and fell for the bait hook, line and sinker.

For the next few months she continued with the missions they provided, starting off small but varying in design and gradually increasing in difficulty to show her skills. During the down time she had she worked her way through the entire membership of the guild, stealing and storing secrets for later use, while also learning the layout of their stronghold and reporting it back to the Clasp ready for phase two of the operation.

Months later it was finally time for the second phase of the plan to go into effect. A team was put together, specifically tailored to stealth. This was to be the retrieval team. During a disturbance of her doing, they would sneak in and retrieve the captives. They were to be in and out as quickly as possible, and if she could further aid them by drawing the guards away then that would be a bonus.

It was during this time that she met fellow half-elf Vax’ildan. She had heard of him before but had never actually met him. From what she had heard, he had made a deal with Clasp in exchange for them sparing his sister who was the unfortunate victim of a contract from her stalker. Now it was not normally the type of contract the Clasp took but this was from one of the only men the Clasp had ever owed. So, when the time came and Vax’ildan interfered a deal was struck to save his sister from what was bound to be a horrible fate. Vax’ildan was branded as part of the guild and would be called upon on an as needed basis. 

Whilst working with the team the pair of half-elves developed camaraderie through shared experiences. Vax sympathised with her upbringing and even understood the jaded way she saw the world. He thought she could do with stepping away from the Clasp for a while and seeing the world without her vision clouded by the mission. He offered her the opportunity to come and travel with him and his twin sister, so she could experience the freedom she had never had before.

She had hesitated, but said she would think about it.

The day of the mission had come and a celebration was being thrown at the stronghold. A successful mission was the cause for celebration and it hadn’t take much to get the ale and wine flowing. All in all quite the opportune cover. A hour or so into the celebration and Azzura had started making the rounds, a few whispered secrets in the right ears combined with the excess alcohol and it wasn’t long before fists started flying. 

The guards descended to break it up, many even coming up from the cellar below. It was time.

Retrieving the captives went off without a hitch, the group easily snuck through the sewers that led directly into the hold cellar released the contracted captive and their own operatives before they snuck back out the same way. They made their way back to the Clap stronghold when they discovered that Azzura hadn’t returned.

After causing the fight to break out Azzura was to make her way out and back to base, but as she tried to make her escape she had the unfortunate luck of running into the devil in charge. Despite all her efforts to keep herself hidden they all failed when faced with the enhanced senses and the arcane nature of the man. He had caught sight of her easily and while his men were fighting moved to cut her off. 

Vax had spent several days arguing with the man in charge of the Westruun branch of the Clasp but it was all for nought. These men held no honour and wouldn’t risk returning for Azzura unless someone was willing to pay them to do it. He would have to go it alone. 

Sneaking back in was easy. It appeared that once those prisoners were removed they felt no need currently to guard this particular area. He found her manacled to the wall of a cell in very bad shape. She looked like she had been tortured, her clothes were torn and ripped away from various places and there wasn’t a single inch of her that wasn’t covered in a cut or a bruise. She was in very bad shape and had clearly just been left here to die slowly.

He quickly unlocked her cell and got her out of the cuffs. Carefully he carried her out of the cell and back into the sewers, managing to get them a fair distance away before he risked stopping. He gave her several potions and treated her many wounds. He gave her a cloak he had spare and once she was conscious and could move they both made their way as far away from the area as they could.

Neither alerted the Clasp to their survival although both were aware that it would remain unknown for very long.

Azzura declared that she owed him her life and declared a debt but Vax immediately denied this. He had only done what was right in his mind but Azzura would not be dissuaded although she didn’t argue with him further. She knew within herself she would find away to repay the debt she owed him, no matter how long it took.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. DarkRoseTales xo


	3. 03. A Mission Alone

A Mission Alone

Azzura travelled for several years, sometimes with Vax’ildan and his twin sister Vex’ahlia, and sometimes travelling on her own. This was one of the times she was with the twins. Although it wouldn’t be for very long, they were about to separate for different jobs within a town called Stilben. Vax and Vex where heading into the swamps to investigate a problem with the towns water supply, while Azzura was doing a minor job for the Clasp in the same area but further West. They were due to meet up in a few days at the town tavern once their jobs were completed.

She had been approached almost as soon as they arrived in the town by a member of the Clasp. They had offered her a rather substantial amount of money for what they claimed was a simple information gathering mission. Once it was explained to her, she understood. The Clasp never did like anyone stepping onto their territory. 

The Mission was simple. The Clasp had been working with a cooperative guild of smugglers known as Relic Seekers. They operated within Stilben and had discovered a hoard of Syngornian artefacts and they were trying to smuggle them off the continent. They had an operative that was working with the guild directly, he held a artefact or two with him and had been last seen paying off the port guard to look the other way. So, with that lead that was where she was going to start.

It wasn’t often she did jobs for the Clasp anymore. She did the occasional one if she was in the area more to keep the peace than anything else. She was well aware how useful an organisation such as them could be if you were in a pinch and it benefited her and the twins if she kept the peace. So, if the occasion called for it and the price was right, she would take the job.

“Hi” she said in a soft, sweet voice to the port guard on duty. The guard eyes shot up and she watched as his eyes trailed over her. At the moment the glamour aspect of her armour was in effect so even though she was in full studded leather armour he saw something different. 

As far as the guard was concerned she was wearing a pair of soft black leather pants with a pair of black slightly heeled boots with blue trim. A leather corset clinched her waist and her dark blue, off the shoulder shirt puffed out at the top over her chest and the tops of her arms. She had her dark hair the way she always wore it, hanging straight down in layers to just below her shoulders, parted to the side and the right side was pulled back into several braids. 

This was always the reaction she got when she played this particular part and for that reason it was also one of her favourites and his reaction was exactly as expected, if not a little predictable. “I’m sorry to bother you but I’m looking for someone and I hoped you might be able to help”

“Well of course sweetheart” he said with what would probably pass for a charming smile if it wasn’t for his yellow rotting teeth. He stood a little straighter as he smoothed out his hair and clothes. 

The urge to cringe was very strong, but she resisted and smiled gently as she gushed out “Thank you! You’re so kind. You see my brother; he went missing three days ago. He was last seen in this direction and had been seen talking to one of the port guards” 

The guard looked uncomfortable. Azzura knew why, she had planned it this way. He was the guard on shift that night and getting a copy of their rotation hadn’t been difficult. She watched in detached amusement as the guard shifted and tried to clear his throat several times before he spoke. 

“I err…” he stuttered trying desperately to clear his throat “I heard the guard that day had spoken to someone. He erm... He didn’t stick around long” he pointed over his shoulder briefly with a nod “he headed back to town that way… as far as I heard” he finished quickly.

Suppressing the eye roll that’s was fighting to break free she simpered “Oh, thank you. I’ll just head that way and see if I can find him for myself” 

She watched as desire fought self preservation within his eyes. It was clear which one won “Well, I mean” he shuffled clearing his throat as he shuffled forward slightly to get closer to her “If you don’t have any luck tonight, you are more than welcome to come here and share my camp and set out again tomorrow”

“Thank you” she said with a smile that turned into a smirk as she turned and walked away in the direction he indicated. She could practically feel his gaze trailing down her back as she left. As soon as she was out of view she pulled up the hood of her cloak rendering her invisible. She crouched low and scouted for any signs of what direction to start in. It took as moment but she spotted it, there was a slight compression of the earth in regular intervals in one specific direction. The length of the stride and the size of the impression left on the ground indicated this was precisely what she was looking for.

About an hour of following that particular path they abruptly stopped. There was a secondary, different set of tracks that came in from the left; they were more circular in nature and the stride was closer together. Following the cross section across to the right of the first set of tracks she saw a bigger impression on the ground leading to a clear path. A body had fallen, and then been dragged.

The path led deeper into the swamps, distorting the tracks almost completely but she managed to follow the broken path for a while before they stopped. It was by pure chance that she spotted the glint off the tarnished gold beneath the water.

Crouching then reaching down into the water; she brushed aside the fabric her gloved hand hit and saw the pale, blue, bloated face of a man. The glint of gold that had originally caught her eye was from a ring, an old thick golden ring stamped with the symbol of the Clasp.

Standing she looked around and sighed. Shaking her hand out to try and dry them off, she spotted a tree branch sticking out of the swampy water and grabbed it. Stabbing it into the ground at the head of the corpse she concentrated, allowing the arcane energy to flow through her and into the branch. Only enough to allow those who were looking for it to find it, and therefore find the body.

Looking back the way she came she nodded to herself and started the long trek back to the port. It took over an hour for her to make her way back and the sun was just starting to set a she reached her destination. As she arrived the guard from perked up when he saw her break into view. Once she was in arms reach of the man she immediately swung out with a fist knocking him back into his chair. She pulled out one of her daggers and aimed it directly over his rapidly deflating lap.

“Wha..uh” he grunted looking up into the now threatening face of Azzura. His eyes were wide, confusion and fear warring with desire. He was extraordinarily careful not to make any move that could even remotely be deemed threatening.

“Who hired you to send him that way rather than the normal route?” she snarled.

“It was… I mean… I just…” he winced and stuttered when she lowered the dagger slightly “It was just the guy! The guy we normally use to carry stuff about the town to the port” he shouted in desperation.

“Hmm…” Azzura sighed switching her grip on the dagger from a tight hold to the end of the hilt precariously caught between her thumb and middle finger. Absently she let it swing enjoying the man’s whimpers as she asked “And where would I find him?”

“The rusty nail” he shouted, sweat dripping down his forehead and tears of desperation filling his eyes “That’s where we usually contact him. It’s a tavern, at the far side of town”

With a flick of her wrist the dagger was suddenly seated comfortably in her grip, she smiled the same disarming smile as before though this time he could see the threat behind it and said “Thank you for your help” before she brought the hilt of her dagger down on his temple knocking him out cold. She watched as he fell to the floor before grabbing him by his cloth covered shoulders and dragged him over to his camp. She lay him out on his bed roll and placed a mostly empty bottle of whiskey in his hand.

Once she’d finished covering her tracks she immediately turned and headed towards town, mentally she already started planning the next step in her mission. It was a tough call, should she go and report what she’d already gathered to the guild or should she head straight to the courier. The deciding factor ended up being that she would need a horse to make it to the top of town in any easy length of time, so she would go to the Clasp, report what she knew, bunk down for the night and set off in the morning at first light.

On the edge of town there was a small abandoned building. Rumour around town was that the place was haunted, those in the know, knew that beneath it was the secret entrance to the Clasp’s hideout in this town. 

She met briefly with the head of this particular collective and passed on all the information she had gathered so far, including the location of the former operative’s body and her plans for the next day. They accepted quickly, passed on the directions to the nearest tavern and promised to have a horse at the ready the next morning.

Once she’d finished and was free to leave she headed in the directions given, enjoyed a few drinks and a meal at the tavern before heading up to get a good night’s sleep.

~*8*~

The next day she stepped out of the tavern before the sun had even finished rising. Their stood a Clasp operative with a horse saddled and ready, without a word she grabbed the reins, nodded to the man and headed off. She rode for the whole day, not stopping unless she absolutely had too. 

Eventually, the loud ruckus of a popular tavern could be heard echoing through the darkening sky. Within ten minutes she arrived in front of it and hopped off her horse, gently leading it into the stable to rest for the night. Heading inside she approached the bar and called out for the bartender.

Once he was in front of her she said “Hi. I’m looking for an Aaron; he works with my brother and was asked to bring him some news. Do you know where I can find him?”

The bar keep put down the glass and rag he was using and said simply “Yeh, no problem. He’s in the back, follow me I’ll see if he’s taking visitors”

The barkeep quickly walked to the end of the bar and under the barrier, he led her through the back to a simple wooden door. This was clearly something he was used to doing without pause or hesitation. He sharply knocked on the door three times and the door cracked open slightly.

The barkeep muttered something and obviously received a response and the door closed and reopened off the latch. The barkeep looked at her and then jerked his head towards the door “There you go” he said with a smile as he returned to the front.

Entering, she saw a rodent looking man stood directly in front of her. She smiled softly and passed him heading towards the desk and chair in the centre of the room. The man closed the door behind her as she leant against the desk. As he began to turn she threw a dagger with the pinpoint accuracy she was known for and it imbedded itself through his hand, that had been slightly raised, and into the wall.

“Ahh!” he gasped and looked over at her startled.

“Hello darling” she purred with a dangerous smile spreading across her lips “Now, I normally prefer the subtler approach, but, I have places I need to be and not enough time to play like I usually would so the straight forward approach it is. You set up a member of the Clasp, they dislike that. Now I need the name of your benefactor and where I can find him”

“I’m not telling you anything” the man spat with false bravado.

“Pity” Azzura said as she casually strolled over to him making him shift in nervousness. She reached forward sharply and pinched his nose, automatically his mouth opened to allow him to breathe and she immediately poured several drops of a deep purple potions. 

Releasing his nose she watched as he desperately tried to breathe then started to spit and scrape at his tongue but it was already too late for that. She waited for a moment, making sure the potion took hold before she asked “I want a name and a location”

“L’Arkhelle” he responded immediately “He’s a teifling, half mad. He works underneath the house three doors over”

“Thank you darling” she said watching as his vision cleared and the realisation set in. He gasped deeply realising what had happened. Azzura absently listened to the panicking man as she pulled a rolled up scroll from her cloak and started muttering the incantation on it. 

Once she’d finished she looked him directly in the eyes and spoke clearly and with no room for deviation “You will not speak of this for the next three days” she watched as the man nodded with dazed agreement before she removed the dagger. 

Reaching into the small pouch in her belt she pulled out a small tub of healing balm and coated the wound in his hand. Instantly the wound healed and the combined effect of the balm and the previously consumed potion sent him into a deep sleep. She smirked as the man slumped to the floor snoring before realising she would need to move him.

Azzura sighed deeply and dragged the man around his desk, with a struggle she hoisted him onto the chair and laid him out as though he had merely fallen asleep working. Once finished she left the room, closing the door behind her she headed to the barkeep. 

“I need a few drinks, some food and a room for the night” she said tossing down three gold coins.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review. DarkRoseTales xo


End file.
